Cornered
by Morphin' in
Summary: Adam's done it this time.Rocky's fuming, and no one will help him.
1. Cornered

Disclaimer: The power rangers are not mine, I make no money from this.

I haven't decided wheather to make this a oneshot or to expand on it a little. Let me know what you think.

* * *

He didn't know why he did it.

He had just had to get away from everyone for a while, and this had been a good idea at the time.

Caught in Rocky's glare, Adam shifted on the cot to press his back closer to the wall, knowing that his ineffectual squirming wasn't making the situation any easier. Whilst it was unlikely that Rocky would actually hurt him, the fuming anger that radiated from the bigger teen touched some of the old fear and insecurity that Adam had always struggled with, turning his friend at that moment into a threat from which he instinctively cowered. By the light thrown through the open door, Adam could see the tight set of Rocky's jaw – never a good sign.

He hadn't thought at the time that this would get to such proportions.

"Have you had any success Rocky?" Billy's voice emanated from the communications device attached to the Hispanic boy's wrist. Eyes fixed on Adam, Rocky raised the communicator to his lips.

"I've found him." His voice was harsh with barely controlled anger. "In my quarters." There was a moments disbelieving silence on the other end.

"Your quarters?" The incredulousness in the other boys tone seemed to infuriate Rocky further and Adam could see that where he gripped the watch-like device his fingers were white.

"Yes, _my quarters_!" Curling against the headboard, squeezing himself into the smallest space he possibly could, Adam fought not to whimper under Rocky's continuing glare, focusing all his efforts instead on trying to become invisible. "He's uninjured."

"Good." Tommy's voice broke in to the conversation. "I'll have the rest of the team teleport back to the power chamber. You two meet us there."

"_**No**_. Adam and I will be staying here for the time. We have to talk" Adam started to tremble, fearing what was about to happen, and powerless to stop it. Feeling the panic rising, he prayed that Tommy wasn't about to accept the blue rangers assertion. But fate clearly had a serious beef with him.

"Alright Rocky, you know him best. Come up to the chamber when you're done." There was an air of resignation in Tommy's voice that suggested he had some idea of what he was about to abandon Adam to, but was unable – or unwilling – to interfere.

Signing off, Rocky turned and entered the locking code into the mechanised door.

Then he regarded the young Korean quivering in a ball in the corner of the cot, before flexing his hand and advancing.


	2. Fear

Disclaimer: They're not mine...and it's probably just as well considering what I have in store for them! No characters were harmed in the production of this fiction (Well, not much!) and no money is being made from this.

A/N: So, here it is! The next chapter in what's looking to be a rather angsty piece. I'm not used to this type of story, so I'd really appreciate the feedback on this. Much thanks to my beta, lilyeia78, who no doubt is despairing of my never-ending sentences by now, lol.

"First off, you're going to tell me how you got in here." Rocky's voice was low and as hard and cold as steel. His eyes never wavered as he slowly advanced on the other boy.

Knowing they were an even match in both skill and speed, Adam could see it would come down to a simple contest of strength. The young teen felt sick with fear as he watched the movement of solid muscle beneath Rocky's shirt. Unable to form a response, he tried to press closer to the wall, but strong, callused hands seized him and dragged him out from the corner. His heart was beating painfully in his chest. He was fighting for breath, and the viselike grip was hurting him. Adam struggled frantically for a moment before he realized that would only serve to fuel Rocky's anger. His sense of self-preservation caused him to stop resisting. Falling limp, the smaller boy was pulled roughly to the centre of the mattress where his arms were pinned helplessly above his head. An unrelenting weight pressed his legs firmly into the cot's side. With his free hand, Rocky caught Adam's chin and turned his head to force him to look up.

"_How did you get in here_?" he bellowed. The tide of his rage had carried him into the bloodlust he had never allowed any to see and rarely spoke about even to his best friend - his best friend, who lay quailing on the mattress beneath him. Even as he became aware of the fear in Adams eyes and the viciousness of his actions, Rocky was gasping in horror at what he had just done. He released Adam and stumbled backwards into the wall before his knees gave way beneath him and he dropped to the floor.

Adam didn't move from the bed, the day's events had taken their final toll on his reserves. Curling in on himself he began crying quietly, his slim frame shaking with every breath. Rocky sat watching him, self-loathing gripping his gut. He wanted to cry too, but he couldn't find the tears. Inside he was in turmoil. In times of need Adam had always sought comfort from him: a look, a touch, a hug; as if seeking that great strength to protect him. Now that strength had been used against him; Adam was in pain, and there was no comfort he could offer.

It was a long time before Adam's tears stopped falling. In the silence between them, in the hollow, empty darkness of Rocky's private quarters, lay the fragile remains of a deep friendship – lying wounded and bleeding because of the unthinking acts of one, and the violent temper of another. Memories filtered restlessly into the troubled minds of the teens, together but torn miles apart.


End file.
